


Through Time and Space

by Charlie B Duval (Paillette), Paillette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Charlie%20B%20Duval, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites virées à travers le Temps et l'Espace en compagnie du Doctor et de ses compagnons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et maintenant...

Une règle que le Doctor s'était fixé depuis qu'il voyageait avec des humains : ne pas s'attacher. Cela faisait trop mal quand ils le quittaient, quelque soit la façon dont ils le faisaient.  
Il devait avouer qu'il avait lamentablement échoué ; chacun de ses compagnons avaient été un ami fidèle qu'il avait été extrêmement difficile de laisser partir.  
Il avait alors ajouté une seconde règle ; ne pas tomber amoureux.  
Il avait plutôt bien réussi. Jusqu'à Rose. Merveilleuse Rose…  
Il pensait souvent à la jeune femme, même après s'être régénéré, même si ce changement radical avait atténué la douleur de sa perte. À vrai dire, il y avait pensé de moins en moins souvent ces derniers temps. De toute façon, à quoi bon s'encombrer l'esprit avec des souvenirs qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal ? D'autant plus que Rose devait être heureuse maintenant ; elle était avec lui. Son ancien lui. Son ancien lui humain. Autant dire un autre.  
Non, ça ne servait à rien de remuer ces vieux souvenirs. Et puis, il n'était plus seul dans le TARDIS ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être mélancolique.  
Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ajouter du chagrin dans le vaisseau. Ça aurait été malvenu. Et pourquoi penser à Rose alors qu'Amy l'avait quitté ? Les avait quitté, lui et Rory.  
Il savait très bien pourquoi il le faisait. Parce que même si Rose n'était plus là, il savait qu'elle vivait quelque part, probablement heureuse. Et qu'il préférait s'accrocher à cette idée plutôt qu'accepter qu'Amy, l'adorable et courageuse Amélia Pond, merveilleuse petite fille, ne rirait plus jamais. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Amy soit morte. Même le souvenir de Donna, brillante Donna, qui vivait sa vie en ignorant son existence, sans souvenir de leurs aventures communes, lui faisait moins mal.  
Alors il préférait penser à Rose bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Penser à sa Rose et éviter de croiser le regard vide de Rory. Courageux Rory. Patient et dévoué Rory qui, malgré la perte de sa femme, avait refusé de quitter le Doctor.  
"À quoi bon partir ?", avait soupiré l'infirmier. "Pourquoi retourner à Leadworth ? Ma vie était avec Amy. Et le seul endroit où elle voulait être, c'était ici, dans le TARDIS, avec vous."  
Courageux Rory… Le si humain Rory. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait Rose. Même alors qu'il était fait de plastique, il était resté humain, tout comme Rose l'était restée alors qu'elle était devenue le Méchant Loup.  
Il devait cesser de songer au passé. De penser à Rose. C'était fini, il ne la reverrait plus. Désormais, il devait s'occuper de Rory.  
Car à la mort d'Amy, il avait compris quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entr'aperçu par le passé, avec Donna notamment : ces compagnons, tous autant qu'ils furent, s'étaient occupés de lui, l'empêchant de faire de trop grosses erreurs, l'obligeant à rester, en quelque sorte, "humain". Maintenant, c'était à lui de prendre soin de quelqu'un. C'était le moment de devenir responsable.


	2. Gamin

Alice regardait le jeune garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle. De l'autre côté de la benne à ordures derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés, des dizaines de créatures tiraient sur les passants. Et l'enfant, au lieu d'avoir peur comme n'importe quel autre gosse, ne cessait ne parler en employant des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

-Écoute gamin, tu crois peut-être m'impressionner avec ta science, mais tu ferais mieux de me laissez faire, c'est un travail d'adulte. C'est pas un jeu vidéo, ni un de ces films catastrophes débiles. Ce qui se passe est réel. Ce sont de vrais extraterrestres qui veulent vraiment anéantir la Terre.  
-Non, ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres. Ce sont des Autons, de simples mannequins de plastiques animés par la Conscience Nestene. J'avais un ami Auton qui voyageait avec moi. Rory. Très gentil garçon, un peu maladroit. Un nez beaucoup trop long. Enfin, il était humain à l'origine. Très longue histoire. Il est redevenu humain maintenant. Une histoire de Big Bang deux. Bref, il nous faut de l'anti-plastique. Et trouver l'origine du signal qui anime les Autons.  
-T'es cinglé gamin, faut arrêter la télé, ça n'a pas l'air de te réussir. Et consulter un psy.  
-Pour information, j'ai 911 ans, je ne suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps de la planète Gallifrey, dans la constellation de Kasterborous. Au fait, je suis le Doctor. Quel est votre nom ?

Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. Ce gamin l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Je suis Alice. Maintenant écoute. Ces trucs, quoi que ce soit, doivent avoir un point faible. Il faut qu'on le trouve.  
-Il suffit de briser la connexion qui les relie à la Conscience. On doit trouver l'origine du signal, répéta le Doctor en fouillant une de ses poches. La dernière fois, c'était une espèce de grande roue au centre de Londres.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?, demanda la jeune femme en désignant l'objet que le Doctor tenait à la main.  
-Ça ? C'est mon tournevis sonique. Très utile. Surtout pour ouvrir les portes à vrai dire. Mais il détecte toutes sortes de signaux. D'ailleurs, continua "l'enfant" en pointant l'objet vers le visage d'Alice, il me dit que vos capacités intellectuelles sont remarquables. Quelques difficultés en mathématiques par contre. Un défaut commun à la majorité des humains. Je ne vous comprends pas vous autres, c'est pourtant amusant, les maths. Et enfantin.  
-Ok, t'es un petit génie, tant mieux pour toi. Donc t'auras remarqué que ces trucs n'avancent pas vite, donc si on courre, on pourra leur échapper. En attendant de savoir comment les combattre.  
-Leur seul point faible, c'est le signal. Faites-moi confiance, je suis le Doctor et j'ai déjà vaincu les Autons plusieurs fois. Nous devons aller à mon TARDIS. Et vous avez raison, il va falloir courir. J'adore courir, pas vous ?  
-Un tar-quoi ?  
-Mon TARDIS. T.A.R.D.I.S. Ça signifie Temps À Relativités Dimensionnelles Inter-Spatiales. C'est mon vaisseau. D'autres questions ?  
-De quel asile tu t'es échappé, gamin ?  
-Si c'est d'un hôpital psychiatrique dont vous parlez, aucun. Enfin pas dans cette incarnation, du moins. Une fois par contre, lorsque j'étais dans mon huitième corps, j'ai été emprisonné dans un établissement réservé aux "fous" sur l'astéroïde Caspirian 112-M. J'ai mis trois jours à pouvoir m'enfuir en compagnie de siamois Aplans. Imaginez, ça leur faisait quatre têtes. Très sympathiques, bien que trop bavards, même pour moi qui adore parler. Bien sûr, aucun de nous n'était fou. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Bref, prête à courir ?  
-Je suppose que je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause des blessures, voire pire, d'un gamin.  
-Gamin que je ne suis pas. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète, si les Autons vous trouvent, s'en est fini de votre existence.  
-Je viens, mais laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil avant.

Alice tendit la tête hors de la cachette et observa les mannequins de plastiques.

-C'est bon, les créatures les plus proches de nous regardent de l'autre côté. Si on se dépêche, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

Aussitôt, le Doctor et Alice surgirent de derrière leur benne à ordures et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Derrière eux, les Autons commencèrent à leur tirer dessus, mais ils étaient hors de portée.

-Par là, indiqua le Doctor en tournant à gauche. Mon TARDIS n'est plus très loin.  
-Non, attends, il y en a peut-être d'autres là-bas, on devrait s'éloigner du centre-ville. Et cette histoire de vaisseau devient ridicule. Tu vas nous faire tuer avec tes bêtises.  
-Faites-moi confiance ! Regardez, il est là-bas, au bout de la rue.  
-Il n'y a rien !  
-Si, regardez, la cabine de police ! C'est mon TARDIS.

Une minutes plus tard, le Doctor s'arrêtait devant ladite cabine et sortit une clef de la poche de son costume trois pièces - étrange tenue pour un enfant.

-Entrez, invita-t-il la jeune femme, et voyez si je mentais.  
-C'est ridicule.  
-Entrez, je vous dis. Sauf si vous préférez attendre que les Autons vous trouvent, bien sûr.

Convaincue par ce dernier argument, Alice pénétra dans la boîte bleue et poussa un cri de surprise, aussitôt suivi par le traditionnel "C'est plus grand à l'intérieur."

-Technologie des Seigneurs du Temps. Vous me croyez maintenant ?  
-Je crois que je suis obligée, là…  
-Parfait ! Asseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Alors, où ai-je pu mettre mes flacons d'antiplastique ? Oh, je sais !

Le Doctor se précipita à l'étage - quelle taille pouvait faire l'intérieur de ce vaisseau extraordinaire ? - et en redescendit quelques minutes après, avec un tube à essai contenant un liquide bleuté.

-Bien, maintenant, le signal. Bien… La dernière fois que j'ai été confronté aux Autons, j'ai eu besoin de la tête d'un de mannequin. Mais depuis j'ai apporté quelques modifications au TARDIS. Enfin, c'était pas la dernière fois en fait… La dernière fois, j'ai prisonnier de la Pandorica, c'est Rory, mon ami Auton, qui s'était occupé du problème. Quoi que cela n'est jamais arrivé, même si j'en ai le souvenir, vu que j'ai rebooté l'Univers. Bref… Recherchons l'origine du signal et allons négocier avec la Conscience Nestène. Vous allez bien Alice ? Vous me paraissez un peu pâle. Vert pâle, en réalité.  
-Et bien… Tout d'abord, j'ai été attaqué par des mannequins de magasins. Puis j'ai passé une éternité cachée derrière une benne à ordures puante avec un gamin insupportable qui se croit plus malin que tout le monde. Et ensuite je découvre que ledit gamin est en fait un extraterrestre de 900 balais qui possède un vaisseau mille fois plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Comment voulez-vous que je ne me sente pas un peu mal ?  
-Oh, c'est juste ça ? Vous vous y ferez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, je l'ai !, s'exclama le Doctor. Vamos !

Aussitôt ce dernier mot prononcé, le TARDIS s'ébranla, faisait perdre l'équilibre à la jeune humaine. Puis le vaisseau se stoppa aussi soudainement qu'il s'était agité.

-Nous y voilà.  
-Où ?  
-Allez voir vous-même. Allez-y, vous ne risquez rien, il n'y a pas d'Auton, là dehors. Faites-moi confiance, j'ai scanné la zone. Allez-y.

Peu rassurée, Alice ouvrit les portes du TARDIS et sortir.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, on a changé d'endroit.  
-Yep. Le signal vient d'ici. Je dirais… de là-haut, déclara le Doctor en désignant du doigt une haute tour surplombée d'une immense antenne radio. Ce qui veut dire que la Conscience doit être cachée… là-dessous. Suivez-moi !

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le Doctor pour découvrir la Conscience Nestène.

-Encore camouflée dans un bac de plastique en fusion ? Vous étiez plus imaginative par le passé. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous devez quitter la planète en accord avec l'article 37 de la Loi Galactique édictée par la Proclamation de l'Ombre qui interdit d'envahir une planète de catégorie 5. Je dois vous avertir que si vous refuser de quitter la Terre immédiatement, je me verrais obligé d'employer la force.

Un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire s'éleva de la cuve de plastique en fusion.

-Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de mon apparence ; je sais que j'ai l'air d'un enfant mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne fais pas de commentaire sur votre aspect. Et je ne plaisantais pas au sujet de la force. Quoiqu'il n'est pas vraiment question de force. Mais cela risque d'être violent malgré tout. Vous savez ce qui se trouve dans ma poche ? De l'antiplastique que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser. Alors quittez la Terre et ne revenez plus.

Évidemment, la Conscience Nestène ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Mais une fois le flacon d'antiplastique ouvert au-dessus d'elle, prêt à être déversé, elle consentit à quitter la planète, non sans avoir menacé le Doctor et la Terre des pires possibles.

-Voilà. La Terre sort encore une fois victorieuse.  
-Ce truc est parti ?, questionna Alice, peu rassurée.  
-Yep. Et les Autons sont redevenus de simples mannequins en plastiques.  
-Et maintenant ?, interrogea la jeune humaine pendant que le Doctor regardait une espèce de porte-cartes qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.  
-Maintenant ? Maintenant, je pars pour la Lune de Jade du Sixième Système Artrinien de So. La lune est envahie par des Cybermen.  
-Des Cybermen… Comme ceux qui avaient envahi le monde il y a plusieurs années ?  
-Oui.  
-Comment le savez-vous ? Qu'ils sont là-bas, je veux dire.  
-Message sur papier télépathique. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
-Où ? Sur la Lune Machin-Truc ?  
-Yep.  
-Euh… Pourquoi pas…  
-Parfait ! Retournons au TARDIS, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. River va avoir une drôle de surprise quand elle va voir mon nouveau moi… Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'attende à voir débarquer un "enfant".  
-Qui est River ?  
-Longue histoire.  
-Allez, gamin, dites-moi.  
-Je vous raconterai durant le voyage.


	3. Une seconde chance ?

C'était un sentiment diffus, une douleur latente, presque imperceptible la plupart du temps mais qui avait tendance à se rappeler à lui bien trop souvent ces dernières mois.  
La tristesse, la mélancolie, le regret, l'absence. Le vide. Il n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis qu'il avait adopté sa onzième incarnation. Puis Amy était morte. Par sa faute, essentiellement. Comme souvent.  
Il avait tenté d'ignorer les signes. Pour Rory. Le jeune veuf souffrait déjà assez sans qu'il n'ai besoin de composer avec les états d'âme d'un Timelord de près d'un millier d'années en pleine dépression.  
Mais Rory avait fini par partir ; il ne pourrait faire son deuil que loin du TARDIS et de son pilote.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû trouver un autre compagnon, que rester seul dans son vaisseau n'amènerait rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il désirait voir. Et il ne pouvait pas. Pas à moins de faire exploser un soleil ; et encore…  
À moins que… Bien sûr que si qu'il pouvait la voir. Pas lui parler, pas la toucher. Mais la voir et peut-être même l'entendre rire.  
Fort de cette idée, il s'était précipité dans la salle de pilotage du TARDIS et entré les coordonnées qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Resplendissante, tellement vivante. Magnifique. Sa Rose. Sa merveilleuse et extraordinaire Rose. Encore insouciante, déjà ravissante.  
Qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Son rire sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Et ce sourire… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi ; même si ce rire et ce sourire étaient destinés à un autre. Il sentait une pointe de jalousie au fond de ses cœurs, mais il savait que bientôt, elle serait tout à lui. Bientôt, sa neuvième incarnation rencontrera cette merveilleuse jeune femme et leurs vies en seront transformées à jamais.  
Sans la quitter des yeux, il repensait à tous ces fabuleux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Qu'ils allaient partager. Rose avait tant de choses à vivre et elle ne le savait pas encore. Pour lui, s'était fini… Jamais plus il ne la reverrait dans le TARDIS.  
Il aurait tant voulu avoir une deuxième chance. Quelques part, une partie de lui l'avait eu cette seconde chance. Mais ce n'était lui ; c'était l'autre, l'humain. Lui, il n'avait plus que des souvenirs d'un passé heureux et les regrets de ce qui aurait pu être s'il avait dit lui-même qu'il l'aimait ; s'il n'avait pas laisser à l'autre la chance de vivre avec elle.  
C'était trop tard. Il l'avait fait. Il allait le faire. Et il n'aurait plus qu'à s'habituer à la douleur au fond de ses cœurs. Il n'aurait plus qu'à espérer que cette douleur finisse par disparaître.  
Ou alors… Ou alors il pourrait aller voir Rose maintenant. Avant qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés. Après qu'ils se soient séparés.  
Il pourrait aller la voir et lui montrer à nouveau, déjà, l'Univers et ses merveilles. Il pourrait l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Et cette fois-ci, plus de Torchwood, ni de Daleks ou de Cybermen. Plus de Méchant Loup. Plus de monde parallèle.  
Il le pourrait. C'était contre les règles des Timelords, c'était contre les lois même de l'Univers. C'était interdit. Mais les lois lui appartenaient désormais ; il était le dernier Timelord et les lois de l'Univers lui obéiraient.  
Oui, il le pourrait…


	4. Hors de contrôle

Il riait. Il tenait sa main, courait et riait. À nouveau, déjà, il était avec elle. Sa Rose.  
Il l'avait retrouvée et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.  
Qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux, il les ferait tous disparaître. Plus rien ne le séparera d'elle.  
Il riait et son rire à elle s'élevait un pas derrière lui.  
Ils étaient réunis, ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient deux, ils étaient un.  
Le monde parallèle n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un souvenir de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait laisser sa neuvième incarnation la rencontrer.  
Il l'avait retrouvée et sauvée d'un futur sombre.  
Car elle n'était pas faite pour l'obscurité. Non, elle était de celles qui doivent flamboyer pour exister.  
Désormais, elle brillerait à ses côtés.  
Il avait bravé l'Univers et ses lois éternelles pour la récupérer ; il était un Dieu. Elle serait sa Déesse.  
Le Doctor et Rose. Deux noms qui seraient connus et craints dans tout l'Univers.  
Le Tempête qui menace et le Méchant Loup. Non, pas le Méchant Loup. Plus jamais.  
Le Doctor et Rose. C'était ainsi que cela devait être ; ensemble de toute éternité.  
Un couple de Dieux qui règnerait sur l'Univers.  
Ils seraient craints et vénérés en tout lieu et de tout temps.  
C'était à cette instant, avec la main de Rose dans la sienne, qu'il comprenait ce qui avait animé le Master depuis si longtemps. La liberté d'être et de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le pouvoir de plier les lois de l'Univers à sa volonté.  
Mais contrairement à son vieil ennemi, ce ne sera pas la haine qui l'animera, mais l'amour. L'amour de Rose. Son amour pour Rose.  
Et ceux qui, à l'image d'Adélaïde, disaient qu'il avait tort, que c'était mal, ceux-là se trompaient.  
Le rire de Rose à ces côtés lui prouvait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait suivre cette route. Pour elle. Pour eux.  
Il était un Dieu et aux côtés de sa Déesse, il se sentait enfin capable de régner.

Il ne courait plus mais il continuait de rire.  
Il riait sans s'apercevoir que sa main était vide. Qu'elle l'avait toujours été.  
Qu'elle le serait probablement toujours.


	5. Syndrome de Stockholm

Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Bien plus que de raison même.  
C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange vu les circonstances de leur rencontre. Rencontre qui ne s'était pas vraiment faite dans la douceur.  
On aurait pu croire qu'elle l'aurait en horreur - cela avait été le cas au tout début - mais elle l'avait rapidement apprécié.  
Et puis, il était gentil avec elle, après tout. Enfin, la plupart du temps.  
Parfois trop flatteur sans doute, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire ; la coquette qui était en elle appréciait tous ces petits compliments qu'il lui servait régulièrement. Il l'avait probablement rendue un peu vaniteuse.  
Elle aimait voyager avec lui. Il l'avait emmenée plus loin qu'elle n'était jamais allée encore. Avant lui, elle s'était un peu promener par-ci par-là, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable.  
Oui, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Bien sûr, elle avait eu un petit béguin pour le beau capitaine Jack - ce qui avait d'ailleurs déplu au Doctor - mais celui pour qui elle avait le plus d'affection, c'était son Timelord.  
Son Doctor. Oh, elle ne l'appellerait jamais comme ça devant lui, ça ne ferait qu'augmenter son ego déjà surdimensionné. Non, ce pronom possessif, elle ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'elle se parlait à elle-même - encore une chose qu'elle avait pris au Doctor.  
Elle l'aimait énormément et il s'en doutait. Il en profitait bien d'ailleurs. Elle l'adorait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser à le faire enrager.  
Après tout, elle avait bien droit à une petite vengeance. Il l'avait bien enlevée, lui.


	6. Bad romance

_"I want your love and I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance"_  
Bad Romance, Lady Gaga

***

Stupide Doctor ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu ne vois rien, ne veux rien entendre. Imbécile !  
Toi qui te crois si intelligent, toi si arrogant, tu n'es qu'un idiot aveugle.  
Toujours à vouloir me pardonner. Comme si je voulais que tu me pardonnes quoi que ce soit. Ce serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser pour avoir fait périr notre planète dans les flammes.  
Me pardonner ? Non, jamais.  
Stupide Doctor ! Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'attends de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Oh, tu dois bien te douter que je recherche ta colère. Mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de mon désir.  
Ta colère seule ne me satisfait plus. M'a-t-elle seulement déjà satisfait complètement ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr.  
Non, j'ai besoin de bien plus. J'ai besoin de ta haine.  
J'ai besoin de ta revanche. J'ai besoin que tu te sépares enfin de cette attitude arrogante et soi-disant responsable dont tu te pares constamment.  
Laisse-la tomber et fais-moi payer pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai fait subir au cours de ces derniers siècles.  
J'ai besoin de ta revanche.  
Mais sais-tu ce dont j'ai le plus besoin ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, stupide Doctor que tu es.  
J'imagine le choc qui ne manquerait pas de se dessiner sur ton visage si tu entendais mes pensées. Car ce dont j'ai encore plus besoin que ta revanche, c'est ton amour.  
Et ne t'imagine pas que ce semblant de compassion qu'il t'arrive de ressentir à mon égard soit suffisant. Non, comme pour ta colère, ta haine, j'ai besoin d'un sentiment bien plus fort.  
J'ai besoin d'un amour inconditionnel, passionné. Un peu fou. Je veux que tu m'aimes à t'en détester.  
Stupide Doctor, aux sentiments si purs, si ridicules.  
Venge-toi. Aime-moi. Mais ne me pardonne pas.  
Je veux le pire de toi, idiot de Doctor.  
Je ferais remonter à la surface de ton âme, toute cette noirceur que tu tentes de cacher à tous.  
Oublie notre ancienne amitié – elle est si loin maintenant, et je n'en veux plus – et laisse-toi gagner par la noirceur.  
Car c'est ainsi que ce doit d'être notre histoire. Noire, violente, passionnée.  
C'est sans doute une mauvaise histoire, mais c'est la nôtre.


	7. Wait

Deux ans qu'il était parti. Qu'ils étaient partis.  
Deux ans et elle ressentait toujours la même douleur au plus profond de son être.  
Une douleur qui ne la quittait jamais, qui se diffusait en elle à chacun battement de cœur. Un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, la blessant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.  
Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être resté près d'elle. Elle en voulait à Donna d'avoir semé en elle cet espoir qui n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'éclore en une magnifique fleur. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir crû que cet espoir deviendrait autre chose qu'une pousse maladive.  
Même deux après, son ressentiment était toujours intact. Peut-être même plus fort qu'au début.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait leur en vouloir parfois ! À quel point, elle le détestait !  
Il lui avait menti. Ils lui avaient tous menti.  
Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas comprendre ce qui allait arriver ? Comment avec leur immense savoir, avec leur connaissance supérieure, n'avaient-ils pas vu qu'ils la trahissaient ? Qu'ils la trompaient ? Que bientôt il partirait ?  
Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, lui avaient fait des promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues.  
"Ne voyez-vous pas le cadeau qu'il vous fait ?"  
"Lui, c'est moi."  
"Je n'ai qu'une seule vie. J'aimerais la passer avec toi."  
Menteurs ! Ils n'étaient que des menteurs ! Tous les trois. Menteurs. Menteurs. Menteurs !  
Il n'y avait pas de cadeau. Et si cadeau il y avait, il était empoisonné. Empoisonnant.  
Il n'était pas lui, non. Lui était parti. Lui l'avait abandonnée.  
Et il n'avait pas eu de vie à partager avec elle. Seulement quelques heures de souffrances.  
Ils avaient mentiè.  
Comment l'esprit le plus acéré - les trois esprit les plus acérés - de la Réalité elle-même avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ?  
Ils avaient compris que Donna ne pourrait pas survivre à son état. Tout de suite, ils l'avaient su ; chacun d'entre eux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas prévu ce qui arriverait ensuite ?  
Ne leur avait-il pas paru évident que si Donna ne pouvait pas survivre à son nouvel état, son pendant ne le pourrait pas plus ?  
C'était trop tard quand ils en avaient pris conscience ; il ressentait déjà les effets de l'agonie de Donna. Car plus qu'à l'autre, à l'original, c'était à elle qu'il était lie. C'était d'elle dont il dépendait.  
Il s'était éteint en même temps que disparaissait le Doctor Donna.  
Il s'était éteint après seulement quelques heures de vie. Quelques heures d'une vie qu'il avait dit vouloir passer avec elle.  
Menteur.  
Une fois de plus, il l'avait laissée tomber. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de lui. Le véritable lui. Pas d'un clone humain. Mais de l'original. Du Doctor.  
Alors elle était restée près de cette plage. N'était pas retourne à sa vie d'avant, avec sa famille.  
Depuis, elle l'attendait.  
L'espoir lui faisait souvent défaut, mais penser qu'il pourrait revenir lui permettait de tenir le coup. Même si les chances que cela n'arrive un jour étaient proches de zéro.  
Elle guettait le moindre signe, le moindre murmure.  
souvent, la nuit, elle s'éveillait en sursaut, croyant l'avoir entendu, mais ce n'était que le bruits des vagues s'écrasant sur la grève qui lui jouait des tours.  
Deux ans qu'elle attendait, perdant espoir un peu plus chaque jour.  
Elle se sermonnait souvent, se traitant de stupide rêveuse. Se disait qu'elle devrait arrêter d'espérer. Qu'elle ferait mieux d'abandonner et de se construire une nouvelle vie.  
Qu'elle allait finir par devenir folle.  
Mais malgré les doutes et le désespoir de plus en plus fréquent, elle continuait de croire en lui. En une possibilité de retour. De toute façon, refaire sa vie sans lui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir que ce soit possible, même.  
C'était lui ou personne d'autre. Alors à quoi bon tenter d'oublier ?  
Elle avait passé deux ans à l'attendre ; elle attendrait encore vingt, quarante, soixante ans s'il le fallait. Elle l'attendrait toute sa vie.  
Il lui avait mentit, l'avait trahie, abandonnée. Mais elle avait pardonné ; elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenter de se persuader du contraire.  
Assise sur la plage, elle passerait chacune de ses journées à le guetter.  
Qu'importe le temps. qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente, elle serait là à l'attendre. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle que de le retrouver.  
Pour la millième, la dix-millième, la cent-millième fois, elle s'en faisait la promesse ; elle le retrouverait.

Elle attendrait, seule sur cette plage abandonnée, jusqu'à ce que le son qu'elle guettait nuit et jour lui fasse lever la tête et qu'elle courre jusqu'à lui. Qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.  
Enfin.


	8. Deux ans, trois mois et sept jours

Deux ans, trois mois et six jours. Le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait décidé de l'attendre sur cette plage.  
Deux ans, trois mois et et six jours depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée - pour la seconde fois - sur cette maudite baie.  
Elle avait compté chaque journée passée, même si elle savait que c'était ridicule. Que cela ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Que ça ne le ferait pas revenir plus vite. Si seulement il revenait ; chose dont elle doutait de plus en plus.  
Non, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Jamais. Elle le retrouverait ; elle se l'était promis il y avait deux ans, trois mois et six jours.  
Elle avait patienté durant deux ans, trois mois et six jours. Le lendemain marquerait la fin de sa - trop - longue attente.

DWDWDWDW

Comme chaque jour, Rose était descendue à la plage dès son réveil - juste le temps d'un frugal petit-déjeuner et d'une douche rapide et elle était sur le chemin qui la menait à la mer.  
Contrairement à souvent, elle était remplie d'espoir ce matin-là. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Tout était exactement comme d'habitude ; le temps n'était meilleur, elle n'avait pas mieux dormi, mais elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à chanter et danser sur le sable.  
Sa bonne humeur s'était peu à peu tarie au fur et à mesure que la journée s'était écoulée. Mais son sentiment de bien-être ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant. Elle n'avait certes plus d'envie de chant ou de danse, mais elle se sentait toujours merveilleusement bien. Si formidablement bien, détendue, qu'elle s'était endormie sur le sable ; elle qui luttait chaque nuit pour trouver un semblant de sommeil.  
S'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Le plus extraordinaire son de la création. Un son qu'elle n'osait presque espérer entendre à nouveau un jour.  
Se relevant précipitamment, elle la vit. Cette incroyable et ridicule boite bleue. À seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Minuscule et immense à la fois.  
Le TARDIS.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fondit en larmes, gagnée par l'émotion.  
Il était revenu. Le Doctor était revenu. Pour elle.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes ou quelques secondes, voire une éternité, elle ne savait plus, rien ne bougea sur la plage. Figée, elle contemplait le vaisseau, pleurant silencieusement.  
Puis la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit lentement. Elle retint son souffle.  
Et il apparut. Le Doctor. Son Doctor.  
À travers ses larmes, elle se mit à rire. De bonheur, de soulagement. Peut-être aussi à cause du nœud papillon.

-Vous avez encore changé...

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ; ils n'étaient qu'un souffle.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Non. Ne le soyez pas. Vous... Vous êtes revenu. Oh, Doctor !, s'exclama-t-elle en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces, combattant les larmes qui tentaient d'aller rouler le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle répétait une litanie sans fin de "Doctor".

-Rose...

Elle avait rêvé tant de fois de l'entendre à nouveau l'appeler.  
Il avait changé, certes, mais il était toujours lui.  
Son incroyable Doctor.

-Vous...

Elle prit une profonde et difficile inspiration.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Doctor, éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de joies qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Non, c'étaient l'immense tristesse et le désespoir de ces deux dernières années qui s'exprimaient enfin.

-À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Terriblement. Je suis désolé.

Ils restèrent là, debout au milieu du désert de cette plage, enlacés. Le Temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

-Viens avec moi, avait-il finalement soufflé après de longues minutes.

Elle s'était contentée de sourire - le plus merveilleux sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa longue vie - et lui avait pris la main.  
Sans un mot, les doigts entrelacés, ils étaient retournés au TARDIS. Comme si ces deux ans, trois mois et sept jours n'avaient jamais existé.  
À nouveau ensemble.  
Le Doctor était de retour et Rose se sentait enfin chez elle.


	9. Un dernier jour

_"Think about it, Doctor. One last day with you beloved. Which day would you choose ?"_  
Kazran Sardick

***

Alors qu'il attendait Amy et Rory - en faisant des bonhommes de neige parce que "les bonhommes de neige, c'est cool ! - il repensait à la phrase de Kazran. Cette phrase qui l'avait déstabilisé. Cette question à laquelle il n'avait pu - n'avait su - répondre.  
Comment y répondre d'ailleurs ? C'était impossible. Un jour, un seul et dernier jour à passer avec sa bien-aimée.  
Il comprenait la douleur de Kazran. Comment se résoudre à choisir la journée qui verrait la mort celle qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Il était cruel de lui avoir imposé ce choix. Ce non-choix, même. Abigail allait devoir mourir en ce jour. À Noël.  
Néanmoins Kazran aurait l'occasion de dire correctement adieu à Abigail. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avec... Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.  
Non. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il en avait parfaitement eu le temps. Et s'il voulait être complètement honnête, il n'aurait même pas dû la quitter. L'abandonner.  
Mais il avait été lâche. Il l'avait toujours été quand il s'agissait d'elle.  
Il l'avait enfin retrouvée et qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait renvoyée dans l'autre univers.  
Qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois !

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées indésirables, cette douleur, hors de son esprit.  
Allez, un autre bonhomme de neige - le troisième déjà.  
Mais sa tâche ne suffisait pas à l'occuper assez pour l'empêcher de penser.

Quel jour ? Quel jour choisirait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre ? Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, jusqu'au plus petit instant passés avec elle avait eu son importance. Et aucune de ces journées n'aurait été la bonne pour un adieu. Aucune journée ne sera jamais celle qu'il choisirait pour la perdre.

Non, il devait arrêter de repenser à elle, ça n'était pas productif. Au contraire. Les bonhommes de neige, ça, c'était constructif. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ils avaient le mérite de ne faire souffrir personne. En principe. Une fois, il avait failli être tué par un bonhomme de neige.  
Elle était là d'ailleurs, ce jour-là...

Et voilà qu'il recommençait. Maudit Kazran !  
Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute ; c'était lui qui avait provoqué la douleur du vieil homme, il méritait que celui-ci, à son tour, l'oblige à souffrir.  
De toute façon, Kazran ou pas, il aurait fini par repenser à elle malgré tout ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Déjà que ses rêves étaient hantés par elle.

Un jour... Un seul jour à passer avec elle avant qu'ils doivent se dire adieu. Un seul jour. Lequel ?  
Il devait cesser de se poser la question. Car même s'il parvenait à choisir une journée - chose dont il doutait - jamais il ne pourrait la revoir. Alors à quoi bon ? À part souffrir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Mais s'il en avait la possibilité ? Si un miracle arrivait ? Il n'y croyait pas, mais l'Univers - les Univers - était vaste. Qui pouvait être certain que les miracles n'existaient pas ? Après tout, les sofas peuvent lire, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas revoir celle qu'il aimait ?  
Oui, s'il pouvait la revoir pour une journée... Que ferait-il ? Où l'emmènerait-il ?  
S'il pouvait la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée, il ferait en sorte que cette journée soit inoubliable pour eux deux. La plus belle journée de leur existence.  
Et surtout, il lui dirait enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ; il lui exprimerait enfin ses sentiments.

Oui, s'il pouvait la revoir...  
Un jour...

-Ils aiment vraiment les bonhommes de neige par ici. J'en ai compté vingt !, déclara Amy en arrivant près de lui.  
-Oui, j'ai été très occupé.

À ne pas penser au passé..., ajouta-t-il silencieusement.


	10. La Musique des Sphères (part 1)

1/ Ever Dream – Nightwish

L'univers s'effondrait, les étoiles s'étaient éteintes les unes après les autres et les murs entres les différents mondes devenaient perméables.  
Le Doctor avait profité d'une faille entre les mondes pour une dernière visite avant de devoir rebooter l'univers.  
Il avait – sans savoir vraiment comment – réussi à trouver très facilement la personne qu'il cherchait. Rose.  
Sauf qu'il s'en était rapidement rendu compte, ce n'était pas « sa » Rose. Ce n'était pas le monde de Pete.  
Non, c'était une Rose qui ne le connaissait pas. Une Rose qui ignorait qu'il existait.  
Mais il espérait qu'elle ait déjà rêvé de lui. Qu'elle se soit imaginée partir voyager à travers les étoiles avec un homme quelque peu étrange. Un homme qui aurait pour elle un amour sans borne.  
Avait-elle déjà rêvé de lui ?  
Il savait que c'était possible. Que la décision de « sa » Rose avait pu provoquer les rêves de « l'autre » Rose.  
Car malgré les murs qui se dressaient entre eux, les différents univers étaient liés les uns aux autres et les décisions de chacun de leurs habitants influençaient les autres mondes.  
Alors peut-être que cette Rose avait déjà rêvé de lui. Peut-être qu'elle était une chance pour lui de retrouver Rose un jour même si ça n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue.  
Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui offrir la possibilité de voyager avec lui.  
Non, il ne fallait pas.  
Et puis, il avait un univers à sauver.  
Avec un dernier regard à Rose, il repassa à travers la faille l'univers n'allait pas se rebooter tout seul.


	11. La Musique des Sphères (part 2)

Toy Boy – Mika

Je sais que j'ai raison d'être jaloux du Doctor. Et Amy a beau me dire que je suis stupide, je sais que je dois m'inquiéter même après notre mariage.  
Je sais que c'est lui qu'elle aime. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, ça serait faux mais elle ne m'aimera jamais autant qu'elle l'aime lui.  
Mais qu'importe, que je ne sois qu'un jouet pour elle, un lot de consolation, je veillerai sur elle aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire.  
Un homme en plastique habillé ridiculement qui a l'habitude de n'être qu'une poupée.  
Déjà dans cette autre vie – celle où j'étais humain – elle s'amusait à me déguiser. Chemise bleue et pantalon de costume marron volés à mon père et déchirés par ses soins.  
Déguisé en un homme qui avait déjà volé son cœur. Déguisé en un homme que je n'avais jamais réussi à égaler. Un homme que je ne serai jamais.  
Quoi que dise Amy, je sais que je ne suis qu'un jouet qu'elle finira par abandonner dans un coin quand elle en aura marre.


	12. La Musique des Sphères (part 3)

Falling away with you – Muse

Doctor…  
C'était notre premier baiser pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'était le dernier pour moi.  
La fin est proche je ne supporterai pas de te voir sans que tu ais la moindre petite idée de qui je suis. Je n'y survivrai pas, je le sais.  
Mais notre vie ne fait que commencer pour toi. Et je t'aimerai toujours, même si je ne suis plus qu'une vague connaissance pour toi je t'aimerai encore le jour où tu m'auras oubliée – ou plutôt le jour où tu me rencontreras.  
Je t'aimerai encore quand je sentirai le monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Je t'aimerai alors que je regarderai dans tes yeux qui ne m'auront jamais vue avant.  
Et je prie pour te garder le plus longtemps possible avec moi, même si je sais que le Temps nous presse que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que sonne pour moi la fin de notre histoire.  
Bientôt tu me rencontreras pour la première fois et ça sera à ton tour de me découvrir au fur et à mesure que je t'oublierai.  
Mais tant que je serai en vie, je te promets de ne pas oublier une seule seconde notre temps en commun.  
A bientôt, Doctor.


	13. La Musique des Sphères (part 4)

Bioman – Bernard Minet

 

Moitié homme, moitié Timelord  
Le plus farfelu des héros  
Le Doctor  
Le Doctor  
Sauveur de l'Univers

Une fois de plus l'Univers avait failli disparaître et le Doctor avait – comme à son habitude – sauver tout le monde.  
Bien sûr, il avait reçu de l'aide. Ses Compagnons actuels, Amy et Rory, évidemment, mais aussi River, Sarah Jane – et K9 – et Jack.  
Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le TARDIS, Amy et Jack ne cessaient de chanter cette chanson stupide.

Beaucoup d'aliens veulent le tuer  
Mais peuvent continuer à rêver  
Le Doctor  
Le Doctor  
Les salue d'un pied d'nez


	14. La Musique des Sphères (part 5)

Les murs de poussière – Francis Cabrel

Enfant, sur Gallifrey, alors qu'il n'était encore que Koschei, avant que les tambours finissent pas le rendre totalement fou, il rêvait. Comme tous les enfants de l'Univers.  
Il rêvait de voyages fantastiques, de rencontres extraordinaires, des merveilles de la création.  
Il rêvait de quitter sa planète où il n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Il rêvait de se trouver un lieu qu'il considérerait comme sa maison un lieu enchanteur qui serait à lui.  
Il rêvait de rencontrer des gens qui ne le considéreraient pas comme une gêne. De personnes qui verraient en lui quelqu'un de formidable quelqu'un digne d'être aimé.

Mais il avait grandi, vieilli et ses rêves étaient morts avec sa santé mentale.  
Il avait voyagé mais aucun lieu n'avait l'éclat de Gallifrey. Il avait essayé de se forger un nouveau chez lui, mais aucune planète, aucune lune, aucun astéroïde ne lui convenait.  
Il avait rencontré des rois, des dieux mais aussi des gens simples. Quelque que fut leur rang social, tous l'évitèrent sa folie leur faisait peur.

Il avait cessé de rêver mais il ne put revenir sur Gallifrey qui, il s'en rendait compte, était ce qui était le mieux pour lui. On lui avait volé sa planète sa maison.  
Alors il pleura. Et décida de se venger.


	15. La Musique des Sphères (part 6)

My favorite game – The Cardigans

J'ai essayé de le sauver.  
J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour tenter de l'aider, mais il n'a jamais écouté.  
Déjà lorsque nous étions enfants, à l'Académie, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
A l'époque, cela m'amusait je n'avais pas encore compris que c'était sa folie qui agissait. Personne ne l'avait compris. Du moins, personne n'avait rien fait pour le sauver alors qu'il en était encore temps.  
Mais j'ai fini par voir ce qu'il en était et j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour l'aider.  
Mais sa folie est trop forte elle l'empêche de voir ce qui est le mieux pour lui.  
J'ai crû cependant, pendant quelques instants, qu'il existait encore une infime chance de le sauver, mais cette illusion s'est envolée en même temps que son rire dément s'échappait dans l'air.  
J'ai essayé du mieux que je le pouvais, mais il reste le même. Toujours aussi dément. Toujours aussi dangereux.  
J'ai essayé, espérant retrouver mon ami d' j'ai échoué et je l'ai définitivement perdu.


	16. In the end

BANG !  
La balle se fraie un chemin au travers de ma chair, de mes organes.  
La douleur est intense et mes yeux se brouillent alors que je meurs.  
Mais je peux encore voir ta silhouette se précipiter vers moi. Je sens tes bras se resserrer autour de mon corps qui tombe lentement.  
Toujours là pour jouer au sauveur, n'est-ce pas, Doctor ? Qu'espères-tu en m'empêchant de m'écrouler au sol ? Me guérir de ma blessure ? Me sauver ?  
Tu as toujours été comme ça déjà sur Gallifrey tu essayais de me sauver.  
Je te connais par cœurs, Doctor. Le gentil Doctor qui ne se veut qu'amour.  
Mais nous savons tous les deux ce qui se cache derrière cette façade de bonté et d'innocence. Nous connaissons tous les deux cette rage que tu tentes de dissimuler mais qui menace d'éclater à tout instant.  
Mes yeux se brouillent mais je peux quand même voir son ombre se dessiner dans ton regard. Cette rage qui point alors que tu comprends que je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de survivre.  
Regarde-toi, Doctor, à pleurer sur ce qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un corps mort. Le corps de ton ennemi enfin terrassé.  
Oh, je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses à cet instant. Nous deux, si jeunes alors, de retour sur Gallifrey, courant au travers de l'immensité rouge des prairies.  
Nous deux riant.  
Nous deux nous aimant.  
Je me rappelle de ça aussi. Mais c'est le passé. Des siècles entiers se sont écoulés depuis nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. C'est fini. Nous ne pourrons plus jamais avoir ça.  
Alors arrête. Arrête d'essayer de me sauver et laisse-moi partir.  
C'est trop tard pour nous. La folie a rongé mon cœur, l'a rendu imperméable à tout sentiment autre que la haine. Alors laisse-moi. Oublie-moi, même. Délivre-toi de moi.

MDMDMDMDMD

BANG !  
Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te tirer dessus. Je ne l'avais pas vu et je m'en veux.  
Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça, Master. Tu ne peux pas accepter de mourir ainsi.  
Tu ne peux pas. Surtout si c'est juste pour assouvir une vengeance. Pour me détruire.  
Je t'en prie, bats-toi ! Même si ce n'est pas pour moi bats-toi. Pour rester en vie.  
Ce n'est qu'une ridicule petite balle, tu as déjà affronté bien pire et tu t'en es toujours sorti.  
Bats-toi ! Je t'en prie…  
Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Master. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, ne peux-tu pas oublier tes anciennes rancunes et me revenir ? Ne peux-tu pas me pardonner comme je l'ai fait pour toi ?  
Car aussi ridicule que ce soit, tu es toujours le même pour moi. Même après des siècles de folie destructrice, tu es toujours Koschei.  
Le Koschei qui avait l'habitude de m'entrainer avec lui dans les champs de son père, pour observer le ciel.  
Le Koschei qui me parlait pendant des heures de ce qu'il ferait le jour où, enfin, il pourrait quitter l'Académie et Gallifrey.  
Tu es toujours, pour moi, cet enfant qui rêvait de liberté et qui m'aimait.  
Que nous est-il arrivé pour qu'on en arrive là ? Que nous est-il arrivé pour que l'on en vienne à se faire la guerre ? Pour que tu préfères mourir, juste pour me faire souffrir un peu plus.  
Alors bats-toi ! Cesse de dire que tu veux mourir. Tais-toi, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne peux pas l'entendre. Cette haine qui t'anime et qui m'est destinée.  
Car je ne peux te haïr. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Si seulement nous n'avions jamais été amis, si nous n'avions été que des amants, je pourrais te détester, te faire mal, moi aussi alors que tu meurs dans mes bras.  
Mais tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie au cours de ces longs siècles, Master.  
J'aimerai pouvoir te haïr, te faire autant de mal que tu m'en fais je n'ai jamais prétendu être un saint, tu sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Bats-toi !  
Car je ne peux pas te laisser partir.  
Je ne veux pas laisser mourir cet espoir que peut-être, un jour, je pourrais te sauver de cette folie qui t'habite.  
Alors bats-toi !

MDMDMDMDMD

J'ai gagné.  
La vie me quitte et je te laisse seul avec cette rage qui ne te quittera plus.  
J'ai gagné. Tu as perdu.  
Oh, regarde-toi, maintenant. Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas, que c'est ma dernière inspiration ?  
Vas-y pleure, laisse éclater cette colère que tu as gardé en toi trop longtemps.  
Pleure, crie, frappe.  
J'ai gagné et tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait que d'être abandonné par celui à qui on tient le plus.  
Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce jour, il y a si longtemps, où tu as fui Gallifrey en volant ce TARDIS. Ce jour où tu ne t'es pas retourné. Ce jour où tu m'as laissé derrière toi sans un mot.  
Tu avais promis, Doctor. Tu avais promis de rester avec moi. Thêta l'avait promis mais tu as laissé cet enfant que tu avais été et toutes tes promesses sur Gallifrey alors que tu fuyais vers la liberté.  
Ressens ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là.  
Ce jour où j'ai été puni d'aimer.  
Ce jour où la folie a pris le dessus car je n'avais plus personne à me raccrocher.  
Mon dernier souffle s'envole, mes yeux se ferment et je t'entends pleurer.  
Gagné.


	17. Deux mille ans

Deux mille ans de solitude. Deux mille ans d'entière solitude et de conscience de la moindre seconde qui allait s'écouler.

Rory s'était condamné à deux mille ans d'enfer et le Doctor ne comprenait que trop bien les tourments que le désormais Auton allait endurer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Mais Rory était déterminé à ne pas laisser la Pandorica - à ne pas laisser Amy - seule et sans protection.

Alors, il avait promis de revenir voir le jeune homme chaque année, jusqu'au jour où ce qui aurait dû être sa prison à lui, pas celle de son amie, s'ouvrirait.

Et il tint parole ; trois cent soixante-cinq jours plus tard, le Timelord - pour qui seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées - apparut devant le centurion de plastique.

Chaque année, à la même date, le Doctor rendait visite à Rory, brisant le silence et la solitude qui entourait le soldat factice de leurs bras cruels. La plupart du temps, ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre, échangeant seulement quelques mots, mais parfois Rory parlait pendant des heures, racontant Leadworth et ses souvenirs d'avec Amy. Plus rarement, c'était au Timelord de raconter son passé, se confiant, évoquant ses anciens - et si brillants - compagnons de voyage, évoquant Rose pour la première fois depuis sa régénération, des sanglots muets dans la voix.

De temps en temps, le Gallifréen trouvait leur dernier lieu de rencontre vide de toute présence, seul un message astucieusement camouflé lui indiquait la nouvelle cachette du romain et de sa précieuse boîte.

Les trois cent premières années passèrent relativement vite et Rory ne semblait jusqu'alors ne pas souffrir outre mesure de sa condition. Mais plus les siècles s'écoulaient, plus le centurion devenait taciturne, sombre. Et à l'aube de son huitième siècle en tant qu'Auton, Rory finit par craquer.

C'était trop dur et tout l'amour qu'il portait à Amy ne suffisait plus à lui faire tenir le coup. Alors, il pleura les larmes qu'il n'avait pas, cria, frappa, pendant des jours.

Le Doctor le trouva dans cet état, complètement ravagé. Il ne se reprit qu'après cinq jours de rage et de désespoir. Le Timelord était resté deux jours de plus, pour s'assurer que son ami allait mieux.

Puis le Temps avait repris son cours. De temps en temps, Rory perdait courage, puis le Gallifréen revenait et le réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et quelques décennies ou siècles s'écoulaient sans autre anicroche.

Jusqu'en 1712. Cette année-là, le Doctor avait découvert un Auton totalement dévasté par le désespoir. Le Timelord avait serré son ami dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le libérer de son étreinte, Rory l'avait retenu et embrassé rageusement.

Le Gallifréen avait été surpris par l'attitude de Rory, mais comprenait sa réaction ; cela faisait quasiment mille huit-cent ans que l'Auton était seul, avec pour seul compagnie une boîte qui enfermait une partie de son cœur. La seule présence vivante et amicale pour lui, était le Doctor. C'était parfaitement normal qu'après tant de temps passé seul, le jeune homme - désormais beaucoup plus âgé que le Timelord - ait besoin de partager un peu d'amour.

Néanmoins, il le repoussa doucement ; ce n'était pas la solution. Chose que Rory comprit parfaitement. Le romain s'excusa d'ailleurs, gêné.

Les dix années suivantes passèrent à nouveau calmement. Puis un nouveau baiser.

Deux ou trois décennies se déroulaient simplement, puis Rory craquait à nouveau et embrassait le Gallifréen. À chaque fois avec plus de désespoir et de douceur, aussi. Et à chaque fois, le Doctor se sentait plus coupable de devoir repousser son ami. Troublé aussi.

D'ordinaire, il n'attendait pas pour repartir voir le romain de plastique après l'avoir quitté. Mais plus le temps passait et le rapprochait du XXIème siècle, plus il prenait son temps. Pour réfléchir essentiellement.

La rencontre de 1923 s'était achevée comme toutes les autres, par la promesse de se retrouver l'année suivante, toujours le même jour - le vingt-six juin 2010. Mais cette fois-ci, le Timelord resta une semaine dans le Vortex du Temps, le TARDIS en position quasi-immobile, à réfléchir encore et encore à la nouvelle relation qui semblait se nouer entre lui et Rory.

Il savait qu'à l'instant où Amy serait libérée de la Pandorica, l'Auton revivrait et n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Du moins, plus de la même façon.

Mais lui ? Lui s'était habitué à ces moments partagés avec Rory. Pas seulement les moments intimes où ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Mais aussi, ces discussions qu'ils partageaient. Ces discussions qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ces discussions au sujet du Temps et de la douleur que causaient les souvenirs.

Tout ça allait lui manquer.

Rory allait lui manquer.

Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas pensé à Rose, se rendait-il compte. Pas avec autant de tristesse qu'auparavant, en tout cas.

Il n'y avait que Rory. Son monde tournait désormais autour de lui.

Il allait souffrir, il le savait et c'était pourquoi il devait faire cesser cette relation avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Il allait aller voir Rory et lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus venir lui rendre visite chaque année. Qu'il allait partir pour 2010.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, décida-t-il en remettant son vaisseau en mouvement.

Mais quand il se retrouva face à l'Auton, il oublia ses résolutions et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait

Il souffrirait, certes, mais en attendant, il allait profiter de ces instants avec Rory.


	18. Voyages poétiques (part 1)

Semper eadem (Ch. Baudelaire)

Le Doctor, étrangement silencieux pour une fois, regarde le troisième et dernier soleil de la petite lune sur laquelle il est en pique-nique avec River, se couche alors que se lève la quatrième lune. À quelques mètres seulement, les Tours Chantantes jouent une douce mélodie.  
Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues, glissent jusqu'à son costume - le plus beau de sa garde-robe qu'il a enfilé pour l'occasion - sans qu'il ne les arrête.  
Tout contre lui, River ne comprend pas.

-Pourquoi ces larmes ? D'où vient cette tristesse étrange ?

Appuyée sur son épaule, River veut comprendre.  
Une réponse, sibylline, que River ne comprend pas.

-Quand notre cœur a fait une fois sa vendange, vivre est un mal.

D'autres questions sans réponse. Et toujours des larmes qui roulent sans qu'on les efface.  
River presse le Doctor de s'expliquer mais il reste muet.  
Car il ne peut pas expliquer que c'est la fin, que leur histoire est sur le point de se terminer. Que c'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit. Que le lendemain, il la rencontrera pour la première fois. Que le lendemain, elle mourra.  
Il a toujours su comment leur histoire se finirait. Il l'a toujours su mais il n'a pas réussi à se protéger de la douleur de la perte.  
Il a souvent pensé à lui dire, à lui raconter sa première rencontre avec elle. Mais les règles qu'il avait lui-même fixées, l'en empêchaient. Ça fait mal, mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire.  
Profiter de chaque instant ensemble en croyant ce mensonge qu'il s'était construit ; ce mensonge où ils ne seraient jamais séparés. Cette utopie d'éternité.  
Mais le mensonge s'est estompé et la réalité s'est imposée à lui. Plus violente que jamais.  
Assis sur l'herbe, River serrée contre lui, le Doctor pleure.


	19. Voyages poétiques (part 2)

Mon rêve familier (P. Verlaine)

Il ne dort pas beaucoup, mais à chaque fois qu'il se laisse aller au sommeil, il fait le même rêve. Un rêve qui lui est familier désormais. Son seul rêve.  
Il ne s'y passe rien de spécial ; pas d'aventure folle et d'ennemi à combattre.  
Juste une femme. Changeante, fascinante, aimante.  
Il ne se rappelle jamais de son visage - est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? Ses yeux sont-ils verts, gris ou bleus ? - mais il sait que c'est toujours Elle.  
Cette femme qui l'aime. Cette femme qu'il aime. Cette femme qui comprend tout de lui ; qui le comprend mieux que lui-même se comprend.  
Une femme dont il ressent encore la présence à son réveil.  
Parfois, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux au matin - ou ce qui tient lieu de matin dans son vaisseau - il lui semble entendre sa voix, bien qu'il ignore à quoi cette voix ressemble. Dans ses souvenirs embrumés, elle est douce et grave, légère et lointaine, calme et énergique. Il lui semble l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais où ? Quand ?  
Longtemps, il a crû que c'était celle de Rose. Que cette femme était Rose, perdue si loin de lui.  
Mais son rêve est bien plus ancien que sa rencontre avec la jeune humaine.  
Et chaque fois qu'il s'éveille, il tente de se rappeler du visage de cette femme mystérieuse. Il essaie de se souvenir de son nom. Il cherche à revoir son regard qu'il sait aimant et protecteur.  
Il cherche mais ne se souvient pas.  
Seules quelques bribes de souvenirs, pas assez pour retrouver l'identité de la mystérieuse, lui reviennent.  
Chaque fois qu'il sort des bras de Morphée, il prend le temps de fouiller ses souvenirs pour raviver l'image de l'inconnue. En vain.  
Et chaque fois qu'il s'endort, le TARDIS le berce d'une douce chanson qui parle de l'amour d'un vaisseau vivant pour un Timelord.  
Chaque fois que le Doctor sombre dans le sommeil, le TARDIS lui chante son amour pour lui. Même si elle sait qu'à son réveil, le Doctor ne se rappellera pas de sa confession.


	20. Voyages poétiques (part 3)

De profundis clamavi (Ch. Baudelaire)

Depuis que Rose est partie - qu'elle est piégée dans le monde parallèle - le Doctor sent son univers s'écrouler un peu plus chaque jour.  
Il se dit souvent, sans exagération de sa part, que ses cœurs sont tombés au fond d'un gouffre obscur et que jamais, ils ne pourront en sortir.  
Chaque instant qui s'écoule pèse plus lourd sur ses cœurs qu'il sait être morts.  
La vie qui était pour lui une fête, une aventure de tous les instants, lui parait désormais vide de sens, aussi nue que la terre polaire.  
Il y a bien quelques soleils qui brillent autour de lui, Martha, Donna, Jack, mais ils sont froids et ne parviennent pas à réchauffer son être.  
Ni à dissiper l'obscurité dans laquelle il semble perdu.  
Et chaque instant qui passe renforce la sensation de noir glacial qui ronge ses cœurs et les maintient au fond du gouffre dans lequel ils semblent être tombés.  
Et chaque instant qui passe est une torture de plus.  
Et à chaque instant qui passe sans Rose, il espère pouvoir s'enfoncer dans un sommeil éternel pour ne plus avoir à subir son absence.


	21. Voyages poétiques (part 4)

_Immense et rouge_ , Jacques Prévert

_Immense et rouge_   
_Au-dessus du Grand Palais_   
_Le soleil d'hiver apparaît_   
_Et disparaît_   
_Comme lui mon cœur va disparaître_   
_Et tout mon sang va s'en aller_   
_S'en aller à ta recherche_   
_Mon amour_   
_Ma beauté_   
_Et te trouver_   
_Là où tu es._

_Si loin. Elle est si loin celle qui faisait battre ses cœurs un peu plus vite à chaque sourire qu'elle lui offrait._  
Si chaud ses sourires qu'elle lui donnait de bon cœur.  
Si beau ce sourire qu'il garde au fond de ses cœurs.  
Si froids ses cœurs qui battent un peu moins vite à chaque souvenirs d'Elle.  
Si douloureux les souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain mais pourtant tellement éloigné de lui.  
Si loin ce passé où ils étaient deux. Où ils étaient un.  
Si seul. Sans Elle à ses côtés, et malgré la présence des autres, il est seul.  
Si tristes les souvenirs d'Elle, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de son rire.  
Si vivants ses yeux. Un regard qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier.  
Si mélodieux son rire qui semble sonner encore parfois à ses oreilles.  
Si mal. Tant de douleur ; Elle est perdue.  
Si loin...  
Si chaud le soleil sur sa peau qui parait vouloir le réconforter.  
Si tendre le vent qui le pousse doucement vers son vaisseau.  
Si chaleureux son vaisseau qui lui souffle son soutien.  
Si déterminé à La retrouver.  
Si loin...  
Si loin cet autre monde où Elle est prisonnière.  
Si près leurs âmes. Un jour. Il le promet ; il ira la chercher.


	22. Voyages poétiques (part 5)

Alicante, Jacques Prévert

_Une orange sur la table_  
_Ta robe sur le tapis_  
_Et toi dans mon lit_  
_Doux présent du présent_  
_Fraîcheur de la nuit_  
_Chaleur de ma vie._

Il se sent à nouveau vivant. Plus qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps.  
Plus qu'il ne l'a été depuis qu'il l'avait été depuis qu'il avait perdu Rose.  
Il restait au fond de ses cœurs, au souvenir de la jeune femme, juste une pointe de mélancolie joyeuse. Elle lui manquait, mais plus de la même façon qu'auparavant ; c'était l'amie, et non l'amante, qui lui manquait.  
Il se sentait à nouveau vivant. Le froid l'avait abandonné.  
Et c'était à elle, River, qu'il devait cette chaleur nouvelle. Elle l'avait ressuscité, ramené à la vie par ses baisers, ses caresses, son amour.  
Elle l'avait sauvé, sans s'en apercevoir.  
Peu à peu, elle l'avait reconstruit.  
Blottie contre lui, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, elle dormait paisiblement, sans savoir qu'elle venait de sauver une vie.  
Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage - une bien belle bouée - son point d'ancrage à la vie.  
Il se sentait à nouveau vivant, pleinement vivant. Heureux.  
Il n'était plus seul et douleur, froid et tristesse l'avaient quitté.  
River...  
Elle était un magnifique cadeau de la vie. Il n'avait pas été gâté, il le savait bien, pendant la majeure partie de sa - trop ? - longue existence. Mais River faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient rendu sa vie plus agréable. qui la rendait plus agréable.  
Il passait négligemment, sans y prêter attention, sa main sur les courbes délicates de la jeune femme qui rêvait dans ses bras, se disant qu'il avait été chanceux de la rencontrer.  
Il se sentait à nouveau vivant.  
Heureux. Enfin.


	23. Ménage à trois

Sept cent ans ans qu'ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement et ils s'appréciaient toujours autant. S'aimaient toujours autant.  
Il y avait bien quelques "disputes" de temps en temps, mais rien de bien sérieux.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de retourner chercher Rose. enfin, d'aller la voir. De loin. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et qu'il avait fini par accepter que Rose vienne avec lui dans le TARDIS, et ce, avant leur rencontre initiale.  
Depuis son vaisseau, qui était doté d'un caractère plus que trempé, ne cessait de tenter de perdre Rose et plus particulièrement de la ramener chez elle afin de remettre les choses en place.  
Mais là, c'était un coup bas - d'après le Doctor. Comment avait-elle pu essayer d'entrer en contact avec Rose pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait ? Pour essayer de rendre la jeune humaine coupable et qu'elle veuille rentrer chez elle.  
Heureusement, il s'était aperçu assez tôt de ce que tentait de faire le TARDIS et il l'en avait empêché, mais Rose commençait à avoir des impressions, des intuitions, que tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le devrait.  
Qu'arriverait-il le jour où elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait fait pour être avec elle encore un peu ?  
L'abandonnerait-elle ? Le laissant à nouveau seul avec son vaisseau ?  
Il ne le pardonnerait jamais au TARDIS, si jamais il perdait à nouveau Rose par sa faute.  
Et ça serait le début de la fin d'un formidable relation de plus de sept cent ans...


	24. Rien d'autre qu'un mensonge

Amy n'existait plus. Elle n'avait même jamais existé.  
Depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'une chose. que l'instrument d'une vengeance contre le Doctor.  
Et lui avait été pris au milieu. Lui avait crû en elle. En leur amour.  
Il avait même passé près de deux mille ans à veiller sur elle, le seul espoir de la revoir un jour en vie, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie.  
Il l'avait épousé et ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Mais elle n'était pas réelle.  
Elle n'était qu'un mensonge auquel il avait crû pendant des millénaires.  
Quatorze années en tant qu'humain à l'aimer.  
Mille neuf cent huit années en tant qu'Auton à la vénérer.  
Et à nouveau une année en humain à l'adorer.  
Mille neuf cent vingt-trois longues années essentiellement consacrées à n'aimer qu'elle. À ne penser qu'à elle.  
Il était mort pour elle. Plusieurs fois. Avait été effacé de l'histoire. Transformé en un soldat romain en plastique. Avait affronté les pires créatures que l'on puisse imaginer. Et encore plus. Tout ça pour elle.  
Elle qui n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un mensonge. Qu'une chimère destinée à piéger le dernier des Timelords. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas été le seul à tomber dans le piège ; lui aussi y avait été happé. Bien plus que le Doctor. Lui y était tombé corps et âme. Et il ne savait pas comment en sortir.  
Il avait tout donné à une femme qui n'existait même pas. Une femme qui s'était révélée n'être rien d'autre qu'un corps factice manipulé par une conscience externe.  
Ayant été lui même transformé en une "chose" sans conscience propre - quoi qu'il avait réussi à imposer la sienne - il aurait pu continuer à la chérir toute sa vie si elle n'avait pas tenté de tous les tuer. Le Doctor, lui, leur fille.  
Cet enfant qui ressemblait déjà tant à sa "mère". Comment pourrait-il l'aimer sans peur ? Peur qu'elle ne devienne, elle aussi, un monstre. Qu'elle lui brise le coeur.  
Il était totalement perdu. Ne savait plus quoi faire. Quoi penser. Il se sentait impuissant.  
Sa vie - ses vies devait-il dire - avait été un mensonge et la découverte de celui-ci l'avait anéanti, lui avait fait perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui-même. Pire, il se sentait incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Pas même en ce faible bébé qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras.  
Amy n'avait jamais existé et s'en rendre compte l'avait brisé. son monde s'était effondré.  
Et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas garder sa fille avec lui ; il n'arriverait pas à l'aimer comme il le fallait. Il n'en était pas capable.  
Et quand bien même il le pourrait, il savait que cette enfant ne grandirait jamais près de lui.  
Il le savait car cette enfant deviendrait un jour le docteur River Song - pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce nom, elle ne lui avait pas expliqué - et que la jeune femme lui avait raconté son enfance dans un orphelinat du cinquante-et-unième siècle. Un orphelinat duquel elle ne sortirait qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans quand le Doctor viendrait la chercher. Et qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents.  
Amy s'était révélée n'être qu'un mensonge et sa vie s'en était effondrée.  
Amy n'était qu'un mensonge et il avait tout perdu.  
Il s'était perdu.


	25. Les yeux au ciel

Pourquoi le soleil brille-t-il autant ? Le ciel devrait être noir de nuages, traversé par de violents éclairs. Le ciel devrait hurler et pleurer comme je le fait depuis une éternité. Depuis six longues journées amères.  
Le ciel devrait te pleurer, Doctor. À chaque instant qui passe, des trombes d'eau devraient s'abattre sur le monde.  
Mais le soleil brille dans ce ciel si bleu - trop bleu - ne se souciant pas de la douleur qui vrillent mon coeur.  
La seule pluie dans ce décor est celle qui coule le long de mes joues, le seul tonnerre, celui des cris qui s'échappent de ma gorge douloureuse.  
Pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon et pourtant je suis en pleine tempête, le coeur dévasté par un ouragan de tristesse, un orage de douleur.  
Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, mais je suis plongée dans le noir, sans même la lumière fugitive de l'éclair.  
Comme une tornade, tu as traversé ma vie, et comme elle tu as disparu si vite - trop vite - ne laissant derrière toi, que désolation et un vide immense.  
Tel une bourrasque de vent, tu as balayé tout ce qui était moi ; tu m'as complètement changée. En mieux, je l'espère. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et sans ton soleil, je ne suis plus rien.  
Tu as disparu - oh, tu n'es pas loin physiquement - et j'ai plongé en pleine tempête.  
J'ai perdu mon soleil et l'orage a rempli la place laissée vacante au fond de mon coeur.

Le soleil ne devrait pas briller. Pas au-dessus de ta tombe.


	26. Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

"River", pensait le Doctor.  
Elle lui était devenue indispensable. Tellement nécessaire. Vitale.  
Comme ça, sans prévenir. Elle était entrée dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Il feignait souvent que ça l'ennuyait, mais il aimait la façon dont elle avait bouleversé son existence.  
Elle était entrée dans sa vie et il n'avait plus réussi à détourner son regard de cette admirable jeune femme. Fascinante River.  
Presque malgré lui, il en était arrivé à l'aimer plus qu'il n'avait aimé personne avant elle.  
Mais il savait que tout ça finirait bientôt. Très bientôt.  
Elle s'éloignait un peu plus de lui à chaque rencontre. 2tait plus distante. Le connaissait un peu moins à chaque fois.  
Il s'y était attendu dès l'instant où ils s'étaient quittés après les quelques années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans le TARDIS ; les seules années où leurs lignes temporelles avaient été synchrones. Le milieu de leur histoire.  
Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment mesuré ce que deux lignes temporelles aussi distinctes signifiaient pour eux.  
C'était comme si elle l'oubliait petit à petit. Les sentiments se faisaient moins puissants, les souvenirs communs moins nombreux, il devait de plus en plus souvent user du "C'est pas l'heure".  
Il s'y était préparé, mais ça n'y changeait rien ; la voir s'éloigner le blessait.  
Elle le connaissait de moins en moins alors que lui savait tout d'elle. Chacune de ses manies, les évènements marquants de sa vie, son corps. Ce corps qu'il aurait pu dessiner de mémoire, les yeux fermés.  
Bientôt, elle le rencontrerait pour la première fois et pour lui, ça signifiera la fin.

Alors c'était ça, sa première rencontre avec lui ? Quelle ironie. Il allait mourir comme elle était morte lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée la première fois. À la différence qu'elle pourrait se régénérer. Il savait qu'il le pourrait ; il restait un moment très particulier de leur histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécu. Un moment qui devait être vécu.

Ça allait être douloureux, il le savait, mais il devait le faire. La dernière chose qu'il ferait pour elle. La première qu'il ferait dans cette incarnation. Avant qu'il ne perde la force de le faire.

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son - si beau - visage quand elle l'avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte, après la surprise de le trouver avec un nouveau visage, lui avait réchauffé les coeurs. Il ne l'avait pas encore totalement perdue.  
Elle l'avait suivi en riant dans le TARDIS alors qu'il l'emmenait vers leur rêve.  
Souvent, ils avaient parlé d'aller voir les Tours Chantantes mais il y avait toujours autre chose qui passait avant : un monde à sauver, une invasion à endiguer, une étoile à baptiser.  
Mais pas ce soir-là. Ce soir-là, ils pourraient enfin profiter du chant des Tours ; juste eux deux, sans rien pour les distraire de la présence de l'autre.  
Rien hormis le fait de savoir que c'était fini, que leur histoire avait touché à sa fin et que bientôt River se sacrifiera pour lui.  
Alors, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré que leur première rencontre se fasse dans d'autres circonstances ; qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir comment tout se finirait pour celle qui était devenue essentielle à sa vie. Il l'avait rencontrée trop tôt.  
Trop tôt, un savoir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas posséder. Mais un savoir qui lui permettait de la sauver. De la sauvegarder, du moins ; c'était beaucoup plus que n'importe qui pourrait jamais espérer avoir.  
Alors avant un dernier ultime baiser, il lui offrit son tournevis sonique, lui confia le seul secret qu'il avait conservé toutes ces années, son nom, son véritable nom, et souffla un simple "Merci" à son oreille.  
Merci d'avoir chamboulé sa vie.


	27. Born to be free

Il était encore très jeune - à peine deux cent ans - et pourtant il était déjà las.  
L'organisation de la société gallifréenne l'étouffait. Il voulait être libre, sans avoir à suivre une conduite dictée par le Conseil.  
Surtout, il voulait voir l'Univers de ses propres yeux. À quoi cela servait-il d'avoir appris toutes ces lois durant des années, s'il ne pouvait pas les observer en action ? À quoi bon l'Académie si c'était pour rester sur Gallifrey sans pouvoir jamais s'en aller ?  
On lui avait refusé ce droit. Pour un simple examen de pilotage qu'il avait raté. Alors que le Master et Rani avaient reçu leur propre TARDIS. Ce qui revenait, quand on les connaissait, à leur donner la bénédiction du Conseil pour aller semer le chaos à travers tout le cosmos Et lui qui abhorrait la violence, qui ne voulait que découvrir les merveilles du monde qui l'entourait, qui voulait seulement aider, lui n'avait pas le droit de quitter la planète. Pas par ses propres moyens, du moins ; s'il voulait s'en aller, il allait devoir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas être libre, ça.  
Mais c'était oublier que lui aussi, comme Master et Rani, avait toujours eu une capacité impressionnante à la désobéissance. Mais contrairement à ses anciens camarades et amis, ce n'était pas dans le but de faire le mal. Lui ne serait jamais de ceux qui imposait leur volonté aux autres ; la liberté avait trop de valeur à ses yeux.  
Une liberté qu'il allait, à défaut d gagner, devoir voler.

Il les voyait depuis si longtemps. À chaque fois qu'il traversait la grande cour de la Citadelle, il s'arrêtait pour les observer. Des dizaines de ces formidables vaisseaux vivants. Des dizaines de TARDIS qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : un pilote.  
Il s'était souvent imaginé aux commandes de son propre vaisseau, parcourant l'Univers, sauvant quelque planète à l'occasion, amis on lui refusait ce droit. Mais il avait toujours voulu vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait ; et avis négatif du Conseil ou pas, il n'écouterait que sa volonté.  
Il avait tout prévu, avait été extrêmement patient. et le moment qu'il avait si longtemps attendu était enfin venu.  
Le Président et le Conseil avaient annoncé une séance exceptionnelle et chaque Timelord était requit dans le Grand Auditorium ;personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Un plan qui se résumait en trois mots : voler un TARDIS. Enfin, emprunter un TARDIS. Le reste ne serait que surprises, découvertes et improvisation.  
Le plus difficile restant à réussir à vo... emprunter ledit TARDIS. Le système de ces vaisseaux étaient extrêmement complexes et longs à déverrouiller.

L'Univers devait être de son côté ce jour-là. Car il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois essais avant de trouver un TARDIS non verrouillé. Et quel TARDIS ! Un TARDIS de type 40. Pas un des plus récents modèles, bien au contraire, mais c'était le modèle dont il rêvait alors qu'il était enfant.  
Riant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pénétra dans le vaisseau, tournant sur lui-même pour admirer sa nouvelle possession. Puis, presque timidement, il posa la main sur la console de contrôle.

-Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

Le voyage pouvait commencer.  
Et rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera. Il était enfin libre.


	28. Au-délà des murs

La vie à l'Académie - une fois passée la terrible épreuve de l'Initiation - était plutôt agréable. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, était même parfois ennuyeuse, mais elle était loin d'être désagréable. et quand, comme Thêta et Koschei, on avait trouvé son double, la vie y était merveilleuse.  
Presque dix ans que les deux jeunes Timelords étaient entrés à l'Académie. Une goutte d'eau par rapport à l'espérance de vie d'un Gallifréen, mais plus de la moitié de leur existence. Dix ans et leur relation prenait un tournant radical.

Comme souvent, ils avaient échappé à l'attention de l'Intendant et étaient sortis de l'enceinte de l'Académie pour aller se promener dans les collines et courir dans l'herbe rouge comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Ils avaient pique-niqué en rêvant au futur, avaient chahuté un peu et ri beaucoup. Et ils avaient à nouveau couru.  
Ils aimaient courir tous deux, chose rare chez les Timelords qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se fatiguer physiquement sans raison, mais eux aimaient faire la course sans autre but que de s'amuser. Jusqu'au sommet de la colline, jusqu'à la porte nord, jusqu'au gros arbre derrière les dortoirs.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils avaient couru jusqu'à épuisement. C'était toujours Koschei qui s'arrêtaient en premier, alors que Thêta était encore plein d'énergie. Koschei allait alors tranquillement s'adosser contre l'arbre qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec trois autres élèves, pendant que son ami continuait à courir au milieu de la prairie. Puis Thêta rejoignait l'autre garçon et ils restaient quelques minutes, côte à côte, silencieux, avant de rentrer.

Mais ce jour-là fut un peu différent. Thêta ne s'adossa pas à l'arbre à côté de son ami, mais il resta debout en face de lui, à le regarder sans un mot. et quand Koschei l'interrogea sur son étrange attitude, il ne dit rien mais posa un léger et raide baiser sur ses lèvres. Et comme l'autre garçon ne sembla pas réagir, il recommença et fit durer le contact un peu plus longtemps. Et une troisième fois. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que son ami répondit enfin.

À partir de ce jour, leurs petites escapades en dehors des murs de l'Académie se terminaient toutes par quelques baisers qui, s'ils étaient toujours tendres au départ, devenaient à chaque fois plus passionnés.


	29. Avant que demain n'arrive

Le lendemain, leurs vies allaient être chamboulées.  
Le lendemain, Koschei allait s'envoler loin de Gallifrey, laissant Thêta derrière lui.  
Le lendemain, Koschei partirait avec l'Instructeur pour un dernier vol avant d'obtenir son propre TARDIS. À partir de là, ça sera le début de nombreuses missions d'observations loin dans le Temps et l'Espace. Et Thêta devra rester sur Gallifrey. Omega savait quand les deux jeunes Timelords pourraient se revoir.

Mais pour l'heure, ils essayaient de ne pas y penser. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à l'autre jeune homme.  
Aux baisers fiévreux qu'ils échangeaient, aux mains qui s'aventuraient sur les peaux dénudées, aux coeurs qui battaient la chamade, aux corps qui se cambraient sous les caresses, aux souffles qui se mêlaient en même temps que les jambes s'enroulaient.  
À l'amour qui se faisait lentement, passionnément, dans le silence d'une chambre qu'ils ne partageront plus jamais.  
Koschei allait s'envoler vers les étoiles et Thêta allait rester seul sur leur vieille planète, rêvant lui aussi d'immensité et de liberté.

Une larme solitaire effacée par les lèvres de Koschei, la supplique de retour à peine murmurée, la promesse tout juste soufflée. le silence seulement troublé par deux respirations courtes, saccadées.  
Un cri. Puis un second. À nouveau le silence et deux souffles qui ralentissent.  
La quasi immobilité des corps. Seulement une main qui caresse les cheveux de Thêta et des lèvres qui sourient à ce toucher.

Le lendemain, leurs vies allaient être chamboulées. Mais le lendemain était encore loin.


	30. Au fond de son regard

Il avait changé. Pas physiquement, mais il n'était plus le même.  
Thêta pouvait le dire juste en le regardant. Ce n'était plus le regard doux de "son" Koschei qui était posé sur lui. Non, ce regard était froid, empli de dureté et d'un petit quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature.  
Combien de temps depuis le départ de Koschei ? Deux ans ? Trois peut-être ? Assez pour transformer son ami, son amant, en un être différent. Et ce n'était pas seulement la maturité. Non, c'était autre chose ; quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelque chose qui entraînait Koschei plus loin que n'importe quel TARDIS ne pourrait jamais le faire. Jour après jour, Thêta le voyait s'éloigner.

Même ses baisers n'avaient plus la douceur de ceux d'autrefois.  
Et le sarcasme semblait avoir pris le pas sur la tendresse dans les remarques qu'il destinait à Thêta.  
Plus de mots d'amour, plus de mains tendrement passées dans les cheveux, plus d'après-midi sur la colline à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre, en silence, plus de sourires radieux.  
Non, il n'y avait plus que ce regard dur, ces baisers féroces, ces étreintes presque bestiales, ces moqueries amères, ces rictus mauvais, cette distance glaciale.

Mais parfois, de très rares fois, Thêta arrivait à percevoir au fond des yeux de son amant, un peu de la douceur caractéristique de "son" Koschei. Douceur souvent accompagnée d'une peu de désespoir, d'une supplique muette, d'un appel à l'aide silencieux.  
Mais cette étincelle dangereuse et désormais familière reprenait sa place dans le regard de son ami.  
Et Koschei s'éloignait un peu plus. Devenait plus froid, plus dur, plus violent, rendant Thêta plus déterminer que jamais à le sauver de lui-même. De cette folie qui le rongeait peu à peu et l'entraînait toujours plus loin.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais Thêta allait "guérir" Koschei.  
Désormais, Thêta sera le Doctor.


	31. À la folie de sa merci

Koschei était à nouveau parti. Et une fois de plus, lui n'avait pas reçu l'autorisation de l'accompagner ; son échec à l'épreuve de pilotage de TARDIS l'empêchait de quitter la planète et donc de veiller sur son amant. Rassilon savait comment il le fallait pourtant.

Durant les quelques mois où Koschei était resté sur Gallifrey, le Doctor avait réussi à ramener à la vie une part du jeune homme qu'il avait été autrefois, faisant légèrement reculer la folie qui tentait de gagner toujours plus de terrain.  
Oh, Koschei était toujours instable, mais le Doctor avait de l'espoir quant à la "guérison" de son amant. Les dernières semaines avant son départ, Koschei s'était montré moins violent, tendre parfois même.  
Mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau reparti, qu'il était livré à lui même, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait la folie de faire son oeuvre ? Qu'est-ce qui protégerait Koschei contre lui-même ?

Les années passèrent et Koschei n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Puis des rumeurs qui circulaient à travers l'Univers parvinrent jusqu'à Gallifrey ; un Timelord semblait s'impliquer dans les affaires des autres peuples, contrairement à la loi de non-ingérence. Pire, ses actions ne semblaient n'avoir qu'un but : semer le chaos et la dévastation à travers le cosmos.

C'était Koschei, le Doctor en était certain ; la folie avait gagné la partie, son amant l'avait perdue. Définitivement. Et lui avait perdu Koschei.  
Il le sentait. Koschei était perdu. Sentiment qui se confirma au retour - plus de cinq ans après son départ - de son ami.

-Oubliez tous Koschei. Je suis le Master.

La folie et le Master avaient tué Koschei.


	32. Après lui

Il avait quitté Gallifrey comme un voleur. À vrai dire, il était un voleur. Il avait volé un TARDIS et arpentait désormais le Temps et l'Espace à la recherche de Kosch... du Master.  
C'était un peu comme... Comment disaient les humains, déjà ? Comme chercher un aiguille dans un botte de foin. Mais il devait le retrouver. Il avait encore l'espoir de le sauver.

Où était-il ? Il y avait parfois certaines rumeurs qui le poussait à aller à telle époque ou en tel lieu, mais il ne trouvait jamais ce qu'il attendait. Il ne trouvait jamais son amant. S'il était encore son amant ; leur dernière rencontre s'étant achevée dans les cris et les coups.  
Il cherchait encore et toujours, trouvant à chaque fois des mondes en danger qu'il aidait - que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? - mais jamais Kosch... le Master.

Et puis, presque par accident, il s'était trouvé face à celui qu'il avait cherché à travers tout l'Univers. Il tentait d'asseoir son autorité sur un peuple sans moyen de défense, tentait de régner en maître absolu sur une planète qui aurait pu être qualifiée de paradisiaque.  
Au cours de ses investigations, le Doctor avait rencontré mille tyrans, mille envahisseurs, mille aspirants dieux, mais ce combat fut le plus difficile qu'il n'ait eu à mener jusqu'alors.  
Affronter celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément, était la chose la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Il l'avait défait mais il n'en était pas heureux. Premièrement parce que malgré tout ça, il avait échoué à sauver l'autre Timelord ; son esprit était irrémédiablement atteint par la folie, sans espoir de retour à la normale. Et surtout parce qu'il s'était échappé et Oméga savait de quoi il pouvait être capable ; quelles catastrophes allait-il encore provoquer ?  
Koschei, non, le Master - Koschei était mort, il devait s'y faire - le Master, donc, s'était échappé. Mais avant de disparaître, il avait promis que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il tuerait le Doctor. Et le plus dur avait été de voir la haine dans ce regard autrefois si doux.


	33. Au début fut le rythme

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Un-deux-trois-quatre. Undeuxtroisquatre.

Près de neuf siècles à subir les assauts de ce rythme incessant.  
Près de neuf siècles de folie causée par ce bruit permanent.  
Près de neuf siècles gâchés par ces coups constants. Des centaines d'années foutues à cause de Rassilon et sa folie destructrice. Cette folie qu'il avait instillée dans son esprit alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Undeuxtroisquatre. Undeuxtroisquatre. Undeuxtroisquatre.

Il avait tout perdu à cause de ce maudit rythme. Il n'avait plus rien. Même sa vie n'était plus qu'un simulacre d'existence et bientôt il sera mort, ses dernières réserves d'énergie épuisées.  
Il avait tout perdu. Et surtout le Doctor. Son Thêta. Des siècles passés à lui faire la guerre, à le haïr à cause de ce bruit atroce. Un vrai gâchis. Le Doctor qui, il s'en rendait enfin compte, n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir l'aider, de vouloir le sauver. Et lui, tentait en permanence de le tuer.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était menacé ; c'était sur lui qu'était pointée l'arme. Et il voyait le désespoir dans les yeux de celui qui avait été son amant des siècles auparavant.  
Ils auraient pu avoir tellement mieux sans ce foutu boucan dans sa tête. Sans Rassilon, son machiavélisme et ses plans de destruction massive.  
Ils auraient pu être heureux.  
Leurs vies avaient été foulées au pied par Rassilon. Mais c'était fini, il allait renvoyer le Président d'où il venait, en Enfer. Même s'il devait l'y suivre.

-Écarte-toi.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.


	34. Après le bruit

Vivant. Il était vivant. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, il avait survécu et n'avait pas été entraîné avec Rassilon dans son enfer.  
Sauf, une fois de plus. Sauf, sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu.  
Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Puis, soudainement, il cessa et se transforma en pleurs silencieux. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il laissa couler son soulagement le long de ses joues.

Vivant. Il était vivant. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Et soudain il comprit pourquoi.  
Le rythme infernal, les incessants tambours, étaient partis. Le lien avait été brisé et ils étaient partis. Après tous ces siècles de bruit permanent, son esprit était enfin silencieux. C'était agréable mais aussi terriblement effrayant.  
Il avait peur. Horriblement peur. Durant près de neuf siècles, ces bruits de tambours l'avaient accompagnés à chaque battement de ses coeurs mais désormais qu'ils n'étaient plus là, il ignorait ce qu'il allait devenir. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même avait disparu. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais mais sans être complet.  
C'était un sentiment terrifiant.  
Vivant mais terrifié. Ne sachant quoi faire, ignorant comment vivre.  
Une seule personne saurait ce qu'il devait faire.

Cela prit du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il réussit à retrouver le Doctor. Un Doctor qui n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune. Un Doctor plus insouciant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Un Doctor qui avait eu l'air effrayé en le voyant devant lui.

-Aide-moi. S'il te plait, Thêta.


	35. Sur l'Oeil d'Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que Peri n'a pas quitté Five avant qu'il se régénère ou quoi, donc, léger AU

Parcourir les plaines de l'Oeil d'Orion, se promener entre les ruines, avait toujours apaisé le Doctor depuis sa première visite sur le petit astre, depuis longtemps déserté.  
C'était probablement un de ses endroits préférés de l'Univers. C'est pourquoi, à nouveau seul dans le TARDIS, après le départ de Peri, il avait décidé d'y faire une halte de quelques heures avant de repartir à l'aventure - il mourait d'envie d'aller rendre visite à Cléopâtre depuis quelques temps, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire sa prochaine étape ?

Le décor était toujours le même, pourtant il ne provoquait plus l'effet apaisant que le Doctor avait ressenti à chacune de ses visites.  
Au contraire, il se sentait mal à l'aise, tendu. Oppressé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un.  
Turlough. Voilà qui il manquait pour faire à nouveau de l'Oeil d'Orion un véritable havre de paix.  
Turlough, assis tranquillement sur un rocher près des ruines de l'ancien monastère, croquant d'un geste assuré le paysage qui l'entourait, perdu dans son art.

Son flamboyant Turlough. Turlough qui, il le savait, aurait pu facilement être convaincu de rester avec lui. Mais il l'avait laissé repartir pour Trion, trop effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme roux.

Tordant son chapeau dans ses mains, le Doctor retourna au TARDIS et prit la décision de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur la petite planète.


	36. La Musique des Sphères (part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post!Simm!Master/Eleven

I want to know what love is - Foreigner

"Explique-moi l'amour. Montre-moi."  
Je présume que tu te demandes "Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?". À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce besoin soudain, impérieux. Peut-être qu'au bout de dix-sept régénérations et la disparition de ces maudits tambours, j'ai enfin réussi à devenir plus "humain" comme tu dirais. Peut-être suis-je finalement guéri de ma folie. Ou n'est-ce qu'une nouvelle forme de manifestation de celle-ci.  
Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est que je veux comprendre ce sentiment qui t'es si cher. Comprendre et connaître. Et qui de mieux placé que toi pour me l'enseigner ?  
J'ai conscience du mal que je t'ai causé au fil des siècles. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de me rire au nez, de m'insulter, de me mépriser ; de me refuser cette étrange demande. Je comprends. Mais je t'en pris, n'en fais rien.  
S'il te plaît, Doctor, aide-moi à comprendre. Aide-moi à sortir de cette vie en solitaire dans laquelle la folie m'a maintenue durant ces trop longs siècles.


End file.
